Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver relevant content to users. With widespread adoption of ubiquitous computing, the types of information that can be captured and shared along with the variety of sharing mediums are increasing rapidly. This can lead to inundating users with irrelevant information, for example, during an ad-hoc meeting (e.g., conferences, exhibitions, tradeshows, etc.). Often, information is disseminated to participants irrespective of the participant's interest. And after the information is disseminated, the sender cannot control the onward sharing of the information.